


Pedacito de Cielo

by C_corp



Category: Countryhumans fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, CountryHumans - Freeform, England Anthropomorphic, Geography, Kazajistán Anthropomorphic, M/M, Sugarbaby, Sugardaddy, Yaoi, austria Anthropomorphic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: [Oneshot] [Yaoi] [COUNTRYHUMANS]Kazajistán trata de cortar la relación que tiene con Inglaterra para poder regresar a los brazos del buen Dr.Austria... ¿Lo conseguirá?
Relationships: KazajistánxInglaterra KazajistánxAustria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pedacito de Cielo

Nota: Esta historia transcurre luego de los eventos de “Noche en la clínica”. Les recomiendo leer primero esa historia antes proceder a leer esta.  
************************  
Lugar: Astaná, capital de Kazajistán  
Esa mañana Kazajistán llegó apresurado a su taller, ansioso por abrir el paquete que traía entre manos… eso y que además estaba pesado y ya no podía cagarlo más. En su emoción había olvidado llevar con él un carrito o algo para transportar esa valiosa carga.

_ ¡Apúrate, Temir! _le dijo a su ayudante y amigo, mientras caminaba_ ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado con esos paquetes!

_ ¿Quieres que me apure o que tenga cuidado? _se quejó este, cargado con mucho más peso que él.

_ ¡Ambos! _el kazajo abrió la puerta del edificio y saludó con un gesto de la cabeza al policía que custodiaba el hall_ ¡Aaa ya quiero ver cómo quedó mi encargue!

_ ¡Trata de no correr tanto que éstas cosas tienen vidrio y es peligroso! _le advirtió su amigo y ayudante, entrando detrás de él_ ¡Recuerda cómo te rompiste el brazo la última vez!

El joven artista entró al ascensor y apretó el botón correspondiente a su piso. Cuando al fin llegaron al taller dejaron todo sobre la mesa bien organizado…

_ Bueno, ya me voy… tu curador quiere que hable con los galeristas de China. _el muchacho se secó el sudor de la frente_ ¿Necesitas algo más?

_ No, gracias por tu ayuda amigo Temir… _el kazajo le dio un apretón de manos_ Solo cierra bien al salir… ¿Está bien?

Cuando se hubo quedado a solas, Kazajistán puso algo de música. Tenía unos cuantos temas de Dimash Kudaibergen(*1) para que se reprodujeran automáticamente en su playlist, y siempre sonreía cuando escuchaba la voz maravillosa de ese joven… ¡Por fin el mundo conocía algo más de su país que no fuera esa estúpida película “Borat”!

Y ahora también estaba él, claro, para hablar bien de su país a través de sus pinturas…

Miró la que tenía a un costado, a medio hacer. Era una pintura sobre el lago Kaindy y sus árboles rodeados de agua turquesa. Un cuadro tan azul y tan grande como los anteriores de la serie… que recorrerían una nueva exposición itinerante, siendo exhibidos en diferentes museos.

Y una de esas paradas era el museo de Arte moderno de Vienna.

Kazajistán suspiró, y se abrazó a si mismo mientras una canción de amor sonaba de fondo…

Qué maravillosa sensación, estar enamorado… y de alguien tan asombroso como el doctor Austria. Su querido y buen doctor, a quien le había entregado su corazón la última vez que se vieron.

Cómo ansiaba volver a sus brazos, volver a hablar con él… pero se había prometido poner en orden su vida primero. Y ése orden en su vida había comenzado con cortar toda relación con el Daddy inglés.

Kazajistán lo llamó al teléfono ese mismo día después de dejar el hospital, y como no lo atendió –para variar- le dejó un mensaje de voz muy claro, diciéndole que habían terminado y que por favor ya no lo buscara. Luego lo bloqueó de todos lados y dio instrucciones a su embajador para que tratara todo lo referido a Inglaterra por su cuenta, sin requerir de su presencia a no ser que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

Parecía haber funcionado… no había tenido noticias del inglés por un par de semanas. Pero aun así sentía un malestar en su pancita, como si algo todavía no cuadrara.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para angustiarse por eso… ¡No ahora que por fin podía echarle mano a lo que había sobre la mesa del taller!

Se mordió los labios de la emoción, rasgando el papel de los envoltorios. 

_ Wow… ¡quedaron muy bien! _celebró, mirando el primero de sus dibujos enmarcado a la perfección_ ¡Son perfectos!

Kazajistán abrió más paquetes, encantado con el trabajo del artesano al que le había hecho el encargo.

El joven artista había realizado, días después de su salida de la clínica, más retratos en grafito para practicar su dibujo. Eran obras de pequeño formato, apenas un poco más grandes que una hoja A4, y había apartado los que mejor quedaron para que les pusieran marco y cristal.

Ésos los enviaría a la clínica, como un regalo para su querido doctor…

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por la madera del marco. Ésta no tenía ningún color, solo la protección del barniz y un mínimo detalle tallado… los había pedido así para que el marco no compitiera con el dibujo en blanco y negro y todo quedara armonioso.

Lo emocionaba poder darle ese regalo a Austria. Una obra cuyo estilo no era muy frecuente en él, que usualmente pintaba con óleo, para alguien súper especial… todo cuadraba a la perfección.

El último de los cuadros lo había encargado sin ensamblar y así lo encontró. En ése marco iría un retrato del doctor, uno mucho mejor que el que había realizado con bolígrafo ésa noche en la clínica. Pero antes de poner el dibujo detrás del cristal quería esconder algo…

Quería poner una carta de amor entre el dibujo y la madera de atrás, pidiéndole a Austria que se encontrara con él en el museo de Arte Moderno de Vienna para la inauguración de su exhibición.

Temblando de la emoción, sacó la carta que tenía preparada en su mochila y terminó de ensamblar el cuadro. Luego volvió a reunir todas las obras en una sola pila para empaquetarlas y ponerles la dirección de destino.

¡No podía esperar! Hubiera dado lo que sea por ver la cara de su amado doctor al recibir el regalo… pero por desgracia eso no sería posible ya que tenía que seguir trabajando en sus pinturas, sino no iba a haber exhibición de Arte y sus planes de encontrarse no llegarían a ningún lado.

Se dio cuenta que sus alas comenzaban a manifestarse y sonrió… ¿hacía cuanto que no sentía tanta felicidad?

_ ¿Por qué tan emocionado, mi “pedacito de cielo”? _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Las alas de Kazajistán desaparecieron al instante con un “¡Poof!” al oír al Daddy inglés, dejando solamente algunas plumas doradas flotando en el aire:

_ ¿¡Inglaterra?! _el joven se dio la vuelta, incrédulo_ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

_ ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? _Inglaterra abandonó esa pose coqueta recargado en la puerta para acercarse a él_ Vine a ver a mi niño consentido favorito…

El country mayor trató de sujetarle la barbilla pero Kazajistán apartó su mano de un golpe:

_ ¡Eso se acabó! _le recordó, con el ceño fruncido_ Creí haber sido muy claro en eso…

_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuánto más va a durar éste berrinche tuyo? _se quejó el mayor, rodando los ojos_ ¡Ya me hiciste venir hasta acá para disculparme! ¿Qué más quieres?

_ ¡Quiero que te vayas!

_ ¿De verdad sigues enojado por lo que pasó en la clínica? _el Inglés se cruzó de brazos_ Sabes bien que no puedo dedicarte mi atención al %100, tengo esposa y…

_ ¡…y muchos otros sugar babys que atender! _completó el Kazajo, alejándose más de él_ Ya me lo habías explicado antes… es una de las excusas favoritas de tu repertorio.

_ ¡Entonces lo entiendes! ¿Por qué me sigues castigando entonces, mi querido Kazajistán? _Inglaterra trató de conmoverlo, poniendo una voz más melosa_ No te he visto en semanas, ni atiendes mis llamadas… ¿No es suficiente castigo ya? Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin mi “pedacito de cielo”…

_ ¡Inglaterra, no lo entiendes! ¡Esto no es ningún castigo ni berrinche para llamar tu atención! _el más joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se hubiera arrancado los cabellos de la frustración de haberlos tenido_ Entiéndelo por favor… no quiero seguir con la relación, se acabó.

_ ¿No crees que estás exagerando? _el mayor seguía sin tomarse en serio lo que decía su bebé kazajo_ Cortar una relación que nos hace felices a ambos sólo porque te dejé olvidado en la clínica…

_ ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE PASÓ EN LA CLÍNICA! _Kazajistán le arrojó un pan de arcilla fresca que tenía por ahí.

Inglaterra esquivó el proyectil con éxito pero no tuvo la misma suerte con los pinceles usados y el aceite de lino, que se estrellaron directo en su traje:

_ ¡Cuidado! ¡Es una chaqueta Lewis auténtica! _se espantó.

_ ¡Si no quieres que te arroje también el solvente, lárgate de mi taller! _lo amenazó el Kazajo_ ¡No sé ni cómo entraste aquí en primer lugar! ¿Temir te dejó pasar?

_ ¿Tu amigo? No… él fue muy claro en que no podía entrar a verte. _el más viejo tomó un lienzo en blanco como escudo_ Pero el policía de la entrada fue mucho más listo y reconoció a tu cliente más famoso… 

_ ¿Le pagaste, verdad? _adivinó el kazajo.

_ Bueno, sí… _el inglés carraspeó un poco_ Un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio de la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con mi baby.

_ Inglaterra…

_ ¡Me pondré de rodillas si es necesario… a pesar de mi artritis! _prometió el country rojiblanco_ ¡Todo lo que haga falta para que no estés enfadado y me des otra oportunidad!

Kazajistán suspiró, y bajó la botella de solvente. No tenía caso. Podía arrojarle un yunque por la cabeza al inglés, y éste seguiría sin captar la idea…

_ Escúchame bien, Inglaterra… yo ya no estoy enojado contigo. _comenzó a decir, bajando la mirada_ Es solo que ésta relación ya no va a ningún lado para mí.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Este nunca fue el tipo de relación que “va a alguna parte”… eres mi Baby y yo tu Daddy. _se apuró a recordarle el Inglés_ No es más complicado que eso… Si esperabas mucho más de esto, entonces no es mi culpa que te sientas así.

El de bandera celeste sonrió con tristeza. Típico de Inglaterra, echarle las culpas a otro a la primera oportunidad…

_ Es cierto… es mi culpa. Asumo la responsabilidad por eso. _el country más joven le dio la espalda, para mirar por la ventana_ Antes podía decir que al menos el poco rato que estábamos juntos yo era feliz, y con eso me bastaba… pero ya no. Ésta relación ya no me llena, solo me causa dolor. _explicó_ Cuando me fijé en ti y comenzamos a salir, yo buscaba sentirme menos solo… pero estando contigo solo he conseguido sentirme más miserable y desamparado que nunca.

Kazajistán esperó una respuesta a lo que había dicho… pero no obtuvo ninguna. El inglés guardaba silencio.

_ No quiero que las cosas queden mal entre nosotros, pero… creo que entiendes cómo me siento. _el joven country se volvió a verlo_ ¿Verdad, Inglaterra?

_ ¿Uhm…? Perdona, me distraje… _el Inglés se encontraba en la mesa del taller, manoseando los dibujos enmarcados_ ¿Dijiste algo?

_ ¿¡Qué caraj…?! ¡No los toques! _Kazajistán dio la vuelta a la mesa del taller con la velocidad de un tren, para quitarle los cuadros de la mano_ ¡¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?!

_ Primero respóndeme… ¿Qué son estos dibujos? _el más joven le había arrebatado dos de los cuadros que sostenía, así que levantó dos más de la mesa para verlos_ Creí que odiabas la carbonilla porque era muy sucia…

_ ¡Eso no te incumbe! _Kazajistán le arrebató de nuevo los cuadros de la mano.

_ Son excelentes… ¿Cuánto pides por ellos? _quiso saber el inglés.

_ ¡No están a la venta! _el kazajo volvió a apilar los dibujos que le había arrebatado_ S-son dibujos que hice para mí mismo…

_ ¿Y los enmarcaste? _Inglaterra alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

_ ¡Los colgaré en el taller! _volvió a mentir el joven artista.

_ Jejeje, ¡pero si tu taller tiene solo paredes de vidrio! _el inglés miró alrededor. Las paredes del taller eran todas ventanas, parte de un típico edificio moderno y nuevo de la ciudad de Astaná_ No me mientas más, Kazajistán… ¿Tienes a otro cliente para tus obras además de mí?

_ N-no… _Kazajistán abrazó los dibujos, sudando como un condenado.

_ Eso espero… si me entero que hay otro comprador además de mí, eso me caería muy mal. No me gusta que me quiten lo mío, y menos cuando lo hacen a mis espaldas. _el tono de voz del inglés se volvió muy frío y serio de repente_ Así que… dime la verdad ahora que puedes, mi querido... ¿Hay otro además de mí?

El taller se quedó en silencio. Kazajistán no contestaba, y se esforzaba por sostenerle la mirada al country mayor… Inglaterra lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos llenos de arrugas entrecerrados. Ninguno de los dos movía un músculo.

_ Son para un coleccionista privado… _intentó mentir por última vez el Kazajo, rogando a los cielos que esa mentira funcionara_ Me los encargó hace un tiempo, luego de que mi curador anunciara las exhibiciones en China.

Inglaterra permaneció con los ojos clavados en él un momento más, los cuales se le hicieron eternos al joven de bandera celeste. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que el mayor podía leerte el pensamiento? Kazajistán había olvidado lo mucho que lo incomodaba ese superpoder…

_ ¡Lo sabía! _sonrió por fin el inglés, frotándose la barbilla_ Eres tan transparente, mi niño… no sabes mentir. Bueno, y… ¿Cuánto te pagará por todo?

_ Uhh… _Kazajistán se mordió los labios_ Eso es… privado.

_ ¿Cuánto? _Inglaterra sacó su chequera_ Te daré el doble…

_ 120.000 por toda la colección… _el artista le salió con una cifra absurda, para amedrentarlo.

El country más viejo alzó una ceja:

_ ¿Dólares…?

_ Euros. _remató el kazajo.

_ ¡Muy bien! _Inglaterra firmó el cheque, ante la expresión boquiabierta del country más joven_ Un buen precio por una buena obra…

_ P-pero… ¿Para qué los quieres? _quiso saber Kazajistán, al borde de un ataque de nervios_ ¡Tú nunca cuelgas mis pinturas en ningún lado!

_ Pero si yo las acaparo y hay pocas disponibles, aumenta su valor entre los coleccionistas… ¡Mi niño, para ser un artista consagrado sabes muy poco sobre cómo funciona el mercado del Arte! _se rió el mayor, levantando otro dibujo de la mesa al azar_ Además son para Francia, se verá bien algo blanco y negro en medio de su horrenda biblioteca llena de dorado y rococó gay(*2)…

_ ¿¡P-para Francia?!

_ Sí, será nuestro aniversario de bodas dentro de poco y los medios van a querer saber qué le di como regalo… ¡Será buena publicidad para ti, mi pedacito de cielo!

Kazajistán palideció al pensar en los medios divulgando la existencia de esos dibujos… pensando en que Austria se enteraría de la noticia y siendo tan inteligente como era no tardaría en atar cabos: Inglaterra haciéndole publicidad gratis… comprándole unos simples dibujos por cientos de euros…

De seguro el buen doctor creería que se había reconciliado con el inglés y que seguía siendo uno de sus niñatos consentidos…

En esto pensaba el de bandera celeste cuando el teléfono del inglés sonó. Inglaterra miró la pantalla antes de contestar, habló dos palabras y enseguida colgó:

_ Me gustaría seguir hablando pero ya es hora de irme, mi niño… _el mayor dejó el cheque que había firmado sobre la mesa del taller y se puso el dibujo que había elegido bajo el brazo_ Espero que éste gesto te ablande un poco el corazón y puedas perdonar a tu Daddy…

_ ¡Inglaterra, espera!

_ Enviaré a alguien de confianza por el resto de los dibujos… _el mayor salió del taller agitando el brazo y sin voltearse a ver al Kazajo ni una vez_ ¡Cuídate, mi pedacito de cielo!

La puerta del taller se cerró con un chasquido, delante de sus narices, y el joven de bandera celeste se quedó solo otra vez. La música se había detenido.

Kazajistán miró por una de las ventanas al Daddy inglés subir a su auto, mientras un sirviente le sostenía la puerta. Se preguntó si podía acertarle con un pan de arcilla fresca desde esa altura.

Estaba a punto de llorar de rabia…

¿Cómo le había salido todo tan mal? ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Esa mañana se encontraba tan feliz y ahora… el inglés le había echado por tierra sus planes para volver junto a su querido doctor.

_ ¡Maldito, Inglaterra…! _Kazajistán se desplomó sobre la mesa del taller, golpeando la superficie con los puños cerrados. Los dibujos enmarcados hasta vibraron un poco por los golpes y algunos pinceles rodaron y se cayeron al suelo.

Pobre de Kazajistán… pero pronto su rabia se disiparía y se transformaría en pánico, al darse cuenta que el cuadro que Inglaterra se había llevado con él era nada más ni menos que el retrato del buen Doctor.

Inglaterra tenía ahora en su poder, y sin saberlo, la carta de amor que el Kazajo le había escrito a Austria.

***************************  
Mientras tanto….

El inglés viajaba cómodamente en el asiento de atrás de su auto, mientras el mayordomo conducía. Miraba muy concentrado el retrato de Austria, realizado en simple grafito… pero con un muy buen resultado y una técnica impecable.

_ Pfft… Austria no tiene ese aspecto. _murmuró, celoso de lo atractivo que se veía el doctor en esa imagen_ Tiene muchas más arrugas…

De pronto tuvo una idea. Sacó el celular y llamó a su secretaria para preguntarle algo muy importante:

_ ¿Cuándo es mi próxima visita a la clínica del Dr. Austria? _quiso saber.

_ Su cita está confirmada para el primero del próximo mes, señor Inglaterra… _respondió la señorita del otro lado de la línea_ Está programado su control de rutina semestral.

_ ¡Justo antes del cumpleaños de Malvinas! Excelente… _el country sonrió_ Gracias, Betty. Recuérdame regalarte un esmaltado de uñas para el día de la secretaria…

Inglaterra colgó, y se recostó más cómodo en el asiento. Repasando las fechas, Kazajistán había salido con esa idea de cortar la relación inmediatamente después de haber ido por la clínica…

Quizás el “buen doctor” podía ayudarle a descubrir quién estaba tratando de quitarle a su pedacito de cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! ^^
> 
> Dimash Kudaibergen (*1): es un cantautor y multinstrumentista kazajo. Ganó una gran popularidad en Kazajistán y en los países postsoviéticos en 2015, al convertirse en el ganador del Grand Prix Slavianski Bazaar en Vitebsk.
> 
> Rococcó gay (*2): Así le digo yo al estilo decorativo Rococcó cuando es rosado y empalagoso…


End file.
